Falling and Forgiveness
by Danica Loy
Summary: A short Oneshot this may be a little mature for young eyes, Hiei may be an honorable fighter, but he is also a demon with instincts and wants, and what he wants maybe not be what Kurama willingly gives him.  This is my first shot an Lemon yaoi scene!


_**Falling and Forgiving**_

_Written by: Danica Loy_

It was normal day for the human known as Shuichi Minamino. Well, as normal as his life was since he came back from the Makai Tournament. Everyone in his life was happy and most importantly safe. He continued make his mother proud as he continued to maintain his reputation at Meio Academy. Shuichi was exceptionally intelligent as the top student in his class. His family was so proud he would be graduating in less than two months. Yes, everything was going right…

Then why did he feel so empty…?

The young man, long red hair, like silk, draped over both broad shoulders, lay reclined on his bed that evening. He had just finished dinner with his family, and now was dressed and ready to sleep. However, Shuichi wasn't tired as he rested his back against the headboard. His nose was buried within his current favorite book. He wanted to get it finished as soon as possible before he had to go to sleep. Nothing could possibly make him set it down.

Later that night, all was quiet until a light tap rapped at Shuichi's window. The young man pretended to ignore the sound at first. A small smile hid behind the pages of the book. He knew the one wouldn't give up so easily, and after awhile of the incessant tapping, Shuichi sighed quietly, a smile still on his lips. Green eyes, as soft as the leaves of summer trees as they flutter against the gentle breeze, glanced up reluctantly from the book. The soft gaze turned intense like a predator, who had spotted his prey.

At that moment, the window across the room flew wide open and a figure clad in black, looking like only a mere shadow stepping from the growing darkness outside.

"Hiei…it's been awhile." Green eyes returned to the book, which still hid a small smile, "what brings you to Ningenkai?"

"I can go wherever I please." Crimson eyes revealed themselves from beneath the shadows of his spiky coal black hair. Hiei glared at the young red head lying on the bed. He fist clenched tightly seeing that he was being ignored. That annoyed him. Hiei didn't want to ever be ignored, no scratch that; he hated being ignored, especially by his one true friend.

Hiei had come all the way from Makai to talk with the fox, and he wasn't going to turned away this easily. "Kurama," He growled in the back of his throat.

Again, there was no response, the red head kept his gaze down. His nose buried with that infernal book.

"Kurama!" Hiei shouted, "I have to talk to you!" His blood eyes were blazing like molten lava.

The red head still didn't look up, but simply put a slender finger to his red lips, silently signaling to the fire demon for him to be quiet. Shuichi's family was just downstairs. Hiei was annoyed.

His steps, as he stomped over to the side of Kurama's bed, were so heavy it seemed like they were burn holes through the floor. Hiei wanted to explode with anger, but he kept his temper in check. He had to, for Kurama. He gripped the book and ripped it away from Shuichi's hands and threw it across the room.

Green eyes were wide with shock as he was forced to look up from his reading, which was rudely disrupted, only to stare into the piercing deep glowing red gaze of an annoyed fire demon. "What is it you want, Hiei?" Shuichi murmured, trying to keep his voice calm, "If you want something to eat, I get you some sweet snow from downstairs." The lanky young man swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to stand, however he was halted as he felt a hand on his shoulder roughly push him back down. Green eyes looked up and realized he was trapped between the bed and an apparently really annoyed fire demon.

Unfortunately, Hiei was never as good at expressing himself in words as Kurama was. When the fire demon wanted something, he was taught to take it and not ask questions, and when he was done forget it. Hiei wanted this.

With a swift hand, he gripped Kurama's beautiful red hair, ignoring the pain in the fox's eyes as they winced, and pulled their faces together making their lush lips meet each other in a bruising kiss.

To say emerald eyes were in shock were a gross understatement. Kurama's eyes glazed not really sure he was dreaming or awake. If this was a dream, he didn't want to ever wake up! This was want he wanted for so long. His hands trembled as they gripped the sheets on which he sat. Green eyes closed as his mind slipped into a thick haze. However, his rationally mind was always churning, searching for a reason for this hasty action that made Kurama's body fall limp in Hiei's arms.

"_I'm not interested in you in that way."_

_I remember Hiei got upset as I mentioned it, and quickly changed the subject. I thought he forgot about that time and moved on. Perhaps he's just taunting me now._

Hiei, on the other hand, was beyond rational thought. The fire demon had succumbed to pure demon instinct. Hiei's hands flew down the red head's body, and with a deep growl in his throat, his hands squeezed like a vice cuffs around Kurama's wrists. The young man was nearly thrown to the bed on his back. Hovering over his capture, Hiei pinned Kurama's arms over his head where silken red strands splayed out on the crumpled sheets around the young man's head like a fiery halo. Kurama looked like even more like angel than he did the first time he met the fox.

He remembered when the two first joined the detective's team for that ridiculous dark tournament. Kurama's movements and style, when he attacked, was so elegant and swift. The fox was so beautiful in his eyes.

He didn't want to fight Kurama. Not only did the ancient fox have experience and wisdom on his side, but Hiei just wouldn't be able to attack those mesmerizing emerald orbs across from him. The fire demon fought to improve his strength and test his abilities. When he was in a fight, it was usually to the death. Something Hiei could never do. He could never hurt his fox.

Glowing red eyes stared down at the figure below him. Trembling emeralds were staring back at him, revealing confusion laced through out the fox's body. Hiei loved this. Kurama looked so vulnerable at this moment, like a normal human. He wanted him.

"I-I thought…" Kurama found his voice choked. Tears had clouded behind his eyes. Hiei wasn't sure if they were happy or full of fear. Either way, nothing was going to stop him. "You think too much fox…"

"Hiei…why?" Kurama murmured just before gasp of air and a silent scream escaped his lips. He threw his head back as Hiei trailed sensuous kisses from his lips and down the slender and delicate neck. It was so sweet. Hiei wondered why he didn't figure out this earlier. Human skin was so deliciously sweet and soft. And it only made Hiei want more by the soothing sounds Kurama's voice released. The black haired demon leaned back to stare once more into deep forest green eyes that had so many times had spellbound him, now he held powerless. He wanted Kurama now more than anything, and he wanted the fox to know it. Leaning down again to kiss Kurama's lush rose red lips, Hiei felt the young red head tense beneath him. Obviously, the cunning fox wanted an answer.

"I love you." He breathed nearly an inch away from Kurama's face. For a brief second they locked gazes, Hiei could see the blush bloom across the fox's cream complexion. He smirked before breaking it again; pushing himself against Kurama for another bruising kiss.

Though words echoing within the catacombs of Kurama's mind. Was this real? He wasn't sure, but the red glare he had stared into so many times before, looked different now for some reason. Words were soon lost to Kurama as he felt the caress of coarse finger, slip down his arms. His whole body shivered. He felt his breath hitch in his throat every time his body felt Hiei's touch. He didn't want Hiei to stop. Kurama wanted this, but…

"Hiei, please stop…" His fingers came to his mouth, and bit slight to keep himself from crying aloud, thus attracting the attention from below, as Hiei followed along the collarbone with kisses, making the skin shiver more. Shuichi's other hand, while it regained feeling from the vice grip Hiei had held on it, floated down until long slender fingers threaded through coarse hair, like thick fresh grass that has just been mowed to razor sharp precision.

"Hiei…wait," Kurama spoke quickly before he lost voice and reason, which he had always prided himself on in the past, "I thought we had talked about this…we decided we were friends, not like…-"

Kurama wasn't able to finish his plea as he felt the warmth of Hiei's mouth engulf his aching length, trembling and weeping with want and need. The red head whimpered another silent cry to stop, but instead strangled a gasp as glazed emeralds flew wide open. A moist tongue slithered, like a snake, coiled around the length tightening bit by bit making the member weep. Kurama bit his fingers as he cried out as Hiei's mouth suctioned tightly around the redhead's length, drinking every last drop of the fox's sweet essence. Kurama could feel himself lose the strength to resist the fire child. His hand slipped down from the mass of black hair, falling to the sheets beneath them. One last struggled effort was also halted as Hiei, though still occupied with nectar that now coated his mouth and throat with some dribbling down his chin.

The red head arched his back succumbing to his body's wants. Even though it was pushed back, his rational mind still held one last thought, but that was quickly fading into the purity and bliss of ecstasy and pleasure. _How did I get to be naked?_ Another cry and the red head threw his head to the side. Droplets of sweat glistened like stars as they were pitched to the air around stunning red head. Green eyes, glazed and lost within his heart's desire, fluttered and tried to focus on his surroundings. There, carelessly tossed aside, were his night clothes, lazily draped in a crumpled heap at the edge of the bed.

Kurama whimpered as he felt the release of his length. His body shivered, feeling the coldness of the air embrace him, replacing the warmth and pleasure that Hiei held over him.

A weight above soon came over him pressing down. Lost forest eyes turned and focused to see Hiei, ruby red eyes glowing, held him captive now were the same eyes he had fallen in love with since the first time he saw them as a child. Even though most of Hiei's battles were hard to watch, Kurama stood his ground while fighting back his silent tears. He had to. He didn't want to appear weak in front of anyone, especially Hiei. He wanted to stay at Hiei's side, fight with him, to be his eternal friend through every hardship. Kurama would give his own life for the fire demon. He had Hiei's trust, a rare thing. He didn't want to upset those memories by revealing certain emotions. Kurama had kept his distance while still being there whenever Hiei was in need of a true friend.

"Stupid fox. You had decided that…" Hiei spoke quietly as though he was talking to his prey, who was faced with the point of his sword at their throat, "I mentioned nothing of the sort. I didn't even know then what I wanted."

With that said, Hiei ducked his head, his lips nipped at Kurama's neck, leaving little butterfly kisses in his wake. Though the bites were not enough to leave a mark. They were enough to let Hiei hear the alto melody of Kurama's moans. Sweet music.

The kisses traveled upward, and eventually stopped just behind the red head's ear. Kurama arched back his neck, giving into Hiei's wishes and allowing more access for Hiei to taste Shuichi's sweet skin. "Now I figured it out…" Hiei murmured with a husky drawl in Kurama's ear, making the body beneath him shudder with anticipation. "I want you."

Hiei came back up again and kissed Kurama's trembling red lips, stealthily sliding his tongue past, memorizing the moist cave that was his fox's mouth, winning dominance of his former thief.

Threading a hand through silk red strands, nimble coarse fingers traced their way across Kurama's shoulder, down his side, over his flat yet muscled stomach. Hiei soon reached Kurama's leg and lifted it with ease resting the red head's knee on his shoulder. He did the same to the other leg.

Positioning himself, Hiei took another look at the beautiful red head with flawless, perfect, smooth skin. His gaze locked again with alluring emerald eyes, and Hiei fell.

Kurama gave small smile as he lovingly gazed up at Hiei. Stretching out his arm, his hand curled over Hiei's shoulder and around his neck, wanting to pull the half-Koorime closer. "Stay with me…" Kurama murmured.

"I am with you." Hiei replied simply.

Without another word, he thrust himself within the red head. Hiei leaned forward capture Kurama's mouth in a kiss just as the fox cried out loud, swallowing the melodic scream that passed the red head's lips. Hiei continued to sheathe himself with Kurama. His hands gripped seized the slender hips, letting his energy crackle beneath his fingertips. Kurama He didn't even wait for Kurama to adjust to the size or strength before Hiei began to pound himself within his fox.

This time it was Kurama who broke the kiss, throwing his head back releasing yet another gasping scream. It wasn't long now. Neither could hold back much longer as they met each other's thrust so fast that the bed was shift and squeak beneath them. Hiei leaned forward impatiently one more time to capture Kurama's scream, mixing it with his own. Like reaching the top of the tallest roller coaster, everything soon came crashing down. Blackness overcame both of them as Hiei collapsed on top of his fox's chest. A thick layer of sweat seemed to gleam in the moonlight that came through the window, as it mixed with the two bodies on the bed, both feeling complete for the first time.

It was Hiei who woke first. The early rays of the morning sun as it peeked above the distance horizon of Human World, reflected within the intense red glare. The demon sat up in the bed. A rare smiled graced his lips as his gaze softened glancing next to him to stare at the sleeping red head. He looked so peaceful, hard to believe at one time this delicate creature was the legendary bandit and thief Youko.

Hiei stepped from the bed and started putting on his clothes. His steps lingered a little as he began to step toward the window. Hiei turned back to gaze with longing at the pretty red head. In his mind, he knew that was a mistake, but his eyes, for a reason he did not know, couldn't be torn away. Finally using the excuse that his chest hurt, Hiei abruptly turned away, shutting his eyes from the scene. He finally had want he had come for this night. _Never linger on the past, move on. _That was what he took away from his past travels. _Always look ahead. Forget the consequences that plague you. Regret is only a hindrance when fighting. It only holds back one's full strength._

Without a second glance, swiftly and silently, so he wouldn't disturb the beautiful young man, and with quick strides, Hiei disappeared into the morning shadows.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Shuichi awoke. Emerald eyes dazzling against the sun's rays as they streamed into his room. He felt complete and filled. He sighed happily as the memories of last night flooded his mind and heart. However, something didn't feel right. Green eyes went wide with a gasp from tired lips, as Shuichi bolted up in his bed. He glanced around his room hoping to find a trace of a certain fire demon's presence but alas there was none what so ever.

As Shuichi got dressed himself, he pondered that if last night had been a dream due to his own pent up fantasies and emotion. However, the more he thought about it the more aware he became that something was surging through his body. It was Hiei's energy. He had been here, had told him that he loved him, but then why did he leave? He would have to talk to Hiei when he returned.

But as the day passed, Shuichi found himself wanted to see Hiei more and more. The red head awaited anxiously by his window the next night. He would've waited all night if his mother hadn't quietly knocked on his door.

"Shuichi…are you alright dear?" Shiori poked herself through the door and softly asked.

"Yes, mother," Shuichi replied quickly with a handsome smile, "Try not worry too much."

"If you insist Shuichi, but you know you can always talk to me if you have a problem."

"I know Mother," Shuichi kissed his mother goodnight, and watched her leave him to sleep safely.

Shiori did want to help her son, but also knew he liked to solve problems himself. She would just have to have faith and trust her beloved to overcome his obstacles whatever they may be.

However, she became more and more worried as the days turned into weeks and the weeks soon slipped to months. Shuichi had practically cut off communication with everyone he knew. His appetite had changed drastically; there were times when he would not eat for several days. He sat in his room by his window, as if he was waiting for something to happen. It hurt Shiori to see Shuichi get hurt, her greatest fear.

Meanwhile, deep with the Makai World…

"Hiei!"

At the shout, lifeless bodies fell to the ground around the black haired half-Koorime. Hiei stood as tall as could and sheathed his sword away at his side. He turned his gaze to the former lord of a third of all Makai. Mukuro stood with her arms crossed. Hiei could tell she was pissed off for some reason.

"Hiei, you're killing off more and more of my best men everyday, anymore and soon I won't have an army left."

Hiei huffed and turned away, "Not my problem your soldiers are too weak."

"Hiei," Mukuro sighed, she knew the young fire demon. Something was lying heavily on his mind and, even though he would deny it, his heart as well. She walked toward Hiei. She wasn't afraid him, they both held respect for each others as excellent fighters, and after awhile they became friends. However, Mukuro was sure it wasn't her that Hiei trusted with his heart. It certainly didn't take a genius to figure out the feisty little demon's feelings for a certain red head.

"Hiei, I'm going to say this plainly," She stated with a firm voice, "go back to him." This made her smirk for it got her a reaction from Hiei. His eyes were wide and turned quickly to glare at the woman. He knew who she was talking about, and she knew it.

"He is not mate! It was one time! It's over! We live in different worlds!" Anyone could see Hiei was angry, but only Mukuro could see that it wasn't anyone but himself he was angry with.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place," Mukuro slyly reasoned, "after all, he is human. Humans have always been more vulnerable with their emotions than demons."

"Kurama is not one of those weak humans!" Hiei raged at the unintended insult.

"No, but Shuichi Minamino is."

Before another outburst could be thrown, Hiei flitted off into the shadows of Makai. Mukuro didn't know where he was going but she did hope he did the right thing. The one thing she thought Hiei deserved the most; his own happiness.

"Do as your heart tells you Hiei. I know you have one; listen to it."

Yusuke walked casually down the street. It felt good to live a normal life again, no fighting hideous and stupid-looking demons trying to take over. However, this was not the time for dawdling. Yusuke was on an impromptu mission. Lately had been sensing his friend Kurama, fox demon turned human. His energy had been erratic and recently it had been dwindling. Yusuke was getting worried, so he decided to pay a little visit to the Minamino house. That's where he found himself now in front of the pretty red head's home. Yusuke knocked on the door, and waited just a few minutes before an older woman with graying black hair tied in a loose ponytail answered him.

"Oh, Urameshi-san, what a surprise! Shuichi didn't mention that he was expecting company."

Yusuke just let out a polite chuckle, "No, sorry to come by unannounced but I was wondering if Ku-Shuichi was in. I wanted to talk to him about something important." The former detective bit his lip as he nearly let Kurama's true identity slip.

Shiori's gaze fell, down heartened, "I'm sorry, Yusuke-san, Shuichi left a little while ago. I thought it would be good for him to get fresh air. He had been in his room far too long."

Yusuke could see the worry flooding her dark eyes, and he asked carefully, "Do you know where I can find him?"

Shiori's face seemed to light up a little at the thought that Yusuke would want to help Shuichi, "You might want to try the park just a few blocks down, across from his school. Shuichi always enjoyed playing there as a child, even now that certain place relaxes him the most."

"Thank you," Yusuke gave himself a mental slap as she mentioned the park. Of course, Kurama was a manipulator of plants. With that he bowed to Shiori and turned to leave, heading to his new destination.

It was a few hours as Yusuke traipsed through the park. It was always almost impossible to find that sly fox when he didn't want to be found, especially when he was in his element. Just then, Yusuke caught a blur flash by him. He knew that quick shadow anywhere. A smirk fell upon his face. Those two had been best friends. Yusuke knew if there was anyone who could shake Kurama out of whatever state he was in, Hiei could. Of course it was always done in his own silent, unattached way. They just needed the chance to be alone. Yusuke gave a lasted smile and turned away making his way to more important things, like the arcade. He heard there was a new game arriving.

Kurama walked along the gravel path, his feet slid kicking up the small pebbles beneath. Usually the sound of the soft leaves wrestling with the brisk breeze helped him to concentrate, but now nothing seemed to work. He was getting tired of waiting. Kurama knew he could go to Makai and talk to Hiei himself, but no, he had made his own decision during the last Makai Tournament. He wanted to stay in Human World and live with his human family. Youko's life was in Makai, and Youko was Kurama's past. This was his future.

Kurama didn't realize he had stepped off the man-made path. It didn't bother him though, nothing did recently. Green eyes looked up tiredly. He was always sleepy lately. Everyone seemed to worry about him lately, even though he tried to ease their minds.

As the red head stepped into a quietly clearing, with only a tall sycamore standing proudly in the center, his paces soon halted. It's happened often recently. Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers as another wave of dizziness assaulted his mind. He waited for it to stop. When it didn't, Kurama put a hand to the trunk to steady himself. His back fell against the sycamore and slid listlessly to the prickled grass.

A single tear fell down his cheek, and Kurama did nothing to stop it. He was human now, and Shuichi couldn't control his emotions. Just then, green eyes brightened. Kurama gasped and shifted to look up into the trees, where the chocolate brown branches and the rich green leaves clumped together and only a few selective brilliant rays were able to sneak through. Someone was watching him, but they didn't want to be discovered. Kurama respected the mystery man's wishes with a soft chuckle under his breath.

Kurama gazed up into the dense shadows, and a warm long lost smile appeared on his lips. Suddenly, he felt complete again. Standing up, Kurama felt his strength return. Glancing back once again, Kurama smiled lovingly into the trees. "I trust you. You'll reveal yourself at you own pace, and I will be waiting."

///THE END////////

----

I want to thank the following songs and their artists to whom by listening to these songs inspired me to keep writing this story to the end.

Thank you…

"_Every time" _by_ Britney Spears_- I may not like the artist, scratch that I hate this woman, but I absolutely love this song.

My own AMV of HieixKurama which I made with the song _Angels _by _Within Temptation._ This AMV was the reason the story came into my head in the first place.

I want to thank **YuYuTsubasa** for her AMV, _HieixKurama Slideshow_, if she's reading this, thank you so much for making it!

Other fantastic AMV authors include…

**FarubaLoverGirl- **_**"**__I'm going to love you Hiei"_

**ScorpioVampiress-**_"Hiei's love song to Kurama"_

Thank you everyone, and thank you all who read this! And a big 'thank you' to those who review! It really does help my motivation.


End file.
